


Bad side

by froggy_freek



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, M/M, Manip, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to really see Anduin's bad side, just try to harm the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad side

 

Just a quick Modern AU while searching for decent stills form the movie

 

Poke me on [Tumblr](http://froggy-freek.tumblr.com) if you have ideas, prompts but also if you just want to geek out over these two sexy ones :D  


End file.
